Scars
by Mrs.ReggieBush
Summary: Born as a half-vampire in a world where anything but pure is looked down on, Naruto is a slave sold to the King of the Vampires, Sasuke. Soon secrets and lies will tear this world up. The fate of the world is in YOUR hands...
1. Chapter 1

Title: SCARS

Main Characters: Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Estimate Amount of Chapters: Going on impulse… :P

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naurto or any of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: This is my first fic so please don't be too harsh!! Reviews would be greatly appreciated so will constructive criticisms. This is YAOI you don't like?? See ya!! This is a SasuNaru fic. Vampire/Angst fic.

Prologue:

When the blade flies beautifully through the air I wonder should something so wrong look so glorious? At school sure it was accepted…plus it helped when the principal smoked crack in her office though no one could find any evidence of it we all knew it was true. As my skin starts to feel as though a great Bon Fire was being lit my skin, each slash felt like it was the fuel for the fire. After four slashes my eyes widen and my jaws pull apart as though some invisible force was trying to keep them apart. I let out a soundless scream as my body starts to shake and collapses toward the cold marble floor of my bathroom. Before my body even hits the tiles I lost consciousness.

Chapter Uno: Worth Piece of Trash

As I start to gain consciousness I realized that my skin felt flaky and I felt so cold. I opened my eyes and as they focused I stared at the legs of my tub. My arms and legs felt so stiff and heavy. I tried to stand but fell towards the tiles again. After a couple of tries I was finally up but I swayed from side to side. I was lightheaded and my mouth felt dry. I looked around the bathroom slowly. On the left side was my tub filled with water which was no doubt cold at this point in time. The bubbles were long gone. In front of me were my counter, sink, and mirror.

I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe what I saw. My eyes were bloodshot and wide with disbelief. My hair was matted down with caked up dried blood. There was dried blood on the left side of my face with creases from when my face was on the tiles. My once white shirt had blotched of red everywhere. It was on my jeans too. I looked at my left arm and smiled and realized that my lips had dried blood on them as well. I then inspected my arms and saw that the blood was caked up on the cuts and stopped them from bleeding.

I turned toward the closed door on my right. I stood there thinking. He was always in a bad mood. If I stay in here any longer he will know that something was up. Just the thought of getting punished made my blood boil and made my eyes turn violet. I walked slowly to the door as if it was my own execution. Suddenly I was standing right in front of it. I started breaking into a sweat. It was as though everything was playing in slow motion. My hand grabs the handle. My wrist turns the handle to the right. There's a click. My arm pulls the door towards me. My feet walk out the door. 1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2. I'm standing in the hallway. I walk straight and down the few stairs into the living room. 1-2-3. suddenly a large force knocks me to the floor and I close my eyes. My wounds open again and start to bleed freely. I open my eyes stare at the floor. He grabs my arm and flips me around and suddenly I'm staring into angry red eyes…

----------------------

I sighed as I looked at the pile of paperwork on my desk. But I guess that hard work comes hand-in-hand with success as they say. I looked out my 89 floor window and closed my eyes. I was drifting off when… RIINNNGGG!!! RIINNNGGG!!! I sighed again when the phone interrupted my slumber.

"Hello?"

"I have the perfect servant for you!"

Sigh. "When can I see it?"

"How about when you get off from work? My husband doesn't have any use for him anymore. In fact the boy… or whatever you want to call it just got a beating today!"

"Whatever for?"

"He was caught slicing his own wrist in the bathroom?"

"Hmm… an emo boy? I don't know…"

"Trust me he's good when it comes to…his services if you catch my drift."

"Did your husband….experiment on it?"

"Yes, his performance was up to par."

"Then yes, I'll be over after work. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and sighed again. I looked at the clock and seen it was only 2:30 P.M. I was so tired because I haven't got any sleep lately. There was a knock on the door. I sighed again.

"Come in."

My right hand man Neji Hyuuga. He bowed to me and took a seat in front of my desk. He then bent over the side of his chair, reached into his bag, took out a manila folder, and sat it on my desk. I stared at the folder then Neji and finally asked-

"What kind of information does this folder have inside of it?"

Neji smirked even though it was a small one. His pale white eyes glowed red and said-

"It has information about Sanpai Kirisuto (Worship Christ)."

My eyes started to bleed red and my teeth turned sharper. I opened the folder and a letter from the leader of Sanpai Kirisuto to me was the first thing I saw. It read:

_Dear Sai Za Akuma (Son of the Devil),_

_As you know the war between the light and the dark has been going on for hundreds even thousands of years. I personally would like to end this feud between us. A week from now, please meet me at the park on the corner of Peterson St. and Hutchington Ave._

_ Sai Za Kirisuto_

I growled and threw the letter down. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Suddenly it came to me.

"He knows that I will try to bring people to take them down and in turn they will be ready to kill everyone I bring."

Neji's eyes widened and he nodded his head up and down very slowly.

"Makes sense they would try doing something to out scheme us. The question is what are we going to do about it?"

After Neji left I sat with my head in my hands. It was going to be a long day. When 5 o'clock came around I was so happy. I would finally be able to go home and get some sleep but as I was getting into my car my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Sakura… I had to go to Sakura's and Kakashi's. Why you ask? Because they have fresh meat on the market. A new slave. Great just what I needed another roadblock in my path to my lovely bed.

I started my car as I answered my phone and told Sakura I was on my way to her house. By the time I got there I was dead tired but I got out and walked to the door anyway. As soon as I got near the front door it opened and there was Sakura.

"Hello darling." She tried to sound sexy.

"The sexy voice is working hun."

She huffed and let me into the house. I followed her into the living room and there sitting in a corner was the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. His eyes were the brightest blue and his hair was the most golden yellow. I sat on the couch and declined when the maid asked me if I wanted anything to drink. Soon Kakashi sat on the chair across from me and we stared at each other. Out of nowhere he spoke.

"5,000"

"2,000"

"3,500"

"2,500"

"3,200"

"2,750"

"3,000"

I sat there and thought of the pros and cons while Kakashi sipped at his tea. Throughout this whole ordeal the boy was silent. I watched him. Studied him. I wasn't sure if the price was right. Suddenly as though he knew what I was thinking about Kakashi said-

"Take it or leave it."

I looked him into the eye and as though he could see my answer through my eyes he smiled.

"I'll take him."

Kakashi got up, walked over to me, and shook my hand. He then turned to the boy. His eyes turned cold and he started frowning.

"You boy go on and pack."

Even his voice was cold. I think the temperature in the air changed in the room.

"GO PACK NOW!!!"

The boy ran out the room and down the hallway. I smirked and thought of the fun this was going to be. A couple of minutes later we were heading out the door. As we sat in the limo I asked the boy to tell me about himself.

"Well… my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I don't know who my real parents are. I just know that my real father was a pure vampire while my mother was a human. So technically I'm a half-vampire…."

At this point I started falling asleep. I don't even think that boy…Naruto even noticed.

----------------------

Please Review!!!

I'll Be So Happy!!! I Know This Chapter Doesn't Explain Much But The Next Chapters Will Just Stick With Me People!!!

Love Ya Lots,

Mrs.ReggieBush


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Scars

Disclaimer: In the Prologue/ Chapter Uno

A/N: I need a Beta reader for more info check out my profile. Thanks.

Normal _Thoughts _**Actions**

* * *

Chapter Dos:

I started to shiver as the cold wind glided across my skin. I watched the stars and the glowing moon as the smoke blew from my nose and mouth. I dropped the cigarette and crushed it with the sole of my shoe. I turned and started towards the doors that led back into my bedroom from my balcony. I laid on my bed and thought of the events that were going to take place in the near future. _Damn it, this is going no where. I have to see what the prophecy says in order to decide what action to take. Sasori and that old hag better hurry up before I get too restless._

**Knock Knock Knock. **_This must be them._ I get up and open the door and standing before me is my right hand man Sasori and the old hag Tsunade. I move backwards to let them in and lead them into my living room.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

The old had spits at me and glares. Sasori and I laugh and then we sit down to talk. I stop smiling and get right down to business.

"What does the prophecy say?"

"I'm not telling you."

I smile and move closer to her. She tries to move back but Sasori is suddenly right behind her holding her arms.

"Last chance...what does the prophecy say?"

But still she says nothing. I stand right in front of her and trap her into my Tsukuyomi. Her eyes glaze over and she starts to stand as stiff as a board.

"Now Tsunade tell me what the prophecy says."

She doesn't say anything for a while but then she starts to speak in a totally different language. I'm guessing it's French.

"A l'avenir, il aura un degrader de demi-vampires. Lls seront asservis jusqua. Le I'Un est ne. La Grande Guerre sera le tournant, Quand L'egalite sera restauree. L'Immortel I'Un sera le conciliateur Dans ce fued eternal."

I turned to Sasori with a very confused look on my face.

"What did she just say?"

"She said 'In the future, there will be a degrading of half-vampires. They shall be enslaved until The One is born. The Great War will be the turning point, when equality shall be restored. The Immortal One shall be the peace-maker is this everlasting fued. Also Itachi she was speaking French."

I stood in silence for a minute and then suddenly walked out the room. _I have to find this 'Immortal One' and have him join my side..._

I sat in the car in silence and watched the building fly pass. I sighed. _I can't believe that he fell asleep while I was telling my life's story the stupid bastard. _As soon as I finished that thought the car stopped. I looked out the tinted window and seen a hotel. _Why are we here? _The driver opened the door and smiled at me. I smiled back and turned to wake up the dude that bought me.

"Hey...wake up."

I swear he must be a light sleeper because that's all it took to wake him up. When his eyes locked on who woke him up he scowled and got out of the car. So like a lost dog trying to find a place to stay I followed him into the hotel. We went to the elevator and rode all the way to the penthouse. When we were standing in front of his door the man stopped. _Man, I have to remember his name when he says it again...Hold on why am I even here?!_

"Why am I a slave?! Why did you buy me?! What is going on?!"

"Naruto, I understand why you are confused. I will try to explain everything to you once we get inside."

I frowned and thought _He sounds tired._

He put the key into the lock, turned it, and opened the door. He flipped the switch and headed into a room that I guessed was the living room. It had a large plasma screen television on the left with a couch and some chairs with pillows in front of it. On the right side was a bookcase with some large windows with very large ledges with pillows on them that I guessed you sat on to read.

The man sat on the couch and pats the spot next to him. I sat down slowly and waited for him to start speaking. After a couple of minutes he finally did.

"Where do you want me to start?"

I sat up slowly and looked at him.

"I guess at the beginning."

He took a deep breath and started.

"Well, to start off my name is Sasuke Uchiha. You don't remember from anytime before this do you?"

I shake my head no.

"I expected that...Now a couple of hundred of years ago a man named Madara Uchiha came here from Europe. He wanted to start somewhere new where he could raise his family. What no one knew was that he was a vampire. Now when Madara came here there were already werewolves and creatures such as the Royal Kyuubi Family living here and when more people started to turn into vampires the werewolves started to become suspicious of Madara. When the werewolves confronted Madara he started the Power War between the vampires and the werewolves. In order to restore peace the Kyuubi family tried to get the werewolves and the vampires to sit down and talk like business men but some outcast vampires didn't like this so they killed most of the Kyuubi Family. This made the werewolves mad at the vampires. Right after this a female vampire and a male werewolf had a child together and this made the vampires think that the werewolves were planning something. This is why half-vampires are looked down at now because they come from this vampire werewolf child.

Now about 50 or so years ago a prophecy was found that was made by the wife of Madara that was said to say that there will be an appearance of the descendant of the Royal Kyuubi Family. This prophecy had put everyone on edge because everyone wants the descendant on their side. When I say everyone I mean everyone- the vampires, the outcasts, the werewolves, and now this new group who worships Christ and doesn't want another war."

"So what side are you on?"

"I am currently the King of the vampires since my brother Itachi decided to join the Outcasts."

I frowned again. This was a lot to take in, in one day. I closed my eyes and felt a headache coming on...

* * *

I told you I would explain things for you. Please tell me if anything is confusing at all. Any comments or questions please feel free to ask or say.

Reviewers Praise:

I would like to thank **cluelessninja65, The Kyuubi maiden, and 5DOOD. **I would also like to thank everyone who read, added me to the story alert or even the author alert. You don't know how much it means to me. _Tear, Tear. _

Once again thank you.

Mrs.ReggieBush


	3. Chapter 3

**T**itle: **S**cars

By Mrs.ReggieBush

**A/N: I decided to make my chapters longer now. This is fo****r everyone who reviews my story or any kinds of alerts on my story.**** Thank You! Also, there's still an opening for my BETA position. I would also like to say that I really don't know how often I'll update or how long this story will be but just stick it out with me guys.**

Normal _Thoughts _**Actions**

Chapter Tres:

"Are you sure this is right? I don't want to put the children in danger."

The man scowled at his wife.

"Of course it's alright. Why wouldn't it be? You know I would never put you or the kids in danger intentionally."

She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him.

"We have to tell the children the news."

"I agree."

Both the man and the woman walked out of their bedroom into the living room to tell the children of their big move. The children were playing on the floor as their parents walked in. the parents sat down and watch the children for a couple of minutes with smiles on their faces until the littlest one named Roze looked up at her parents and smiled at them.

"Look Mama! Look Papa! Look at what me, Yuri, and Saidai made!"

The mother and the father smiled at the innocent child.

"Children...your mother and I have an important issue to talk to you about."

The 8 year old Saidai stopped playing with the blocks. He turned wide eyed to the 6 year old Yuri.

"Papa did we do anything wrong?"

The papa laughed and rubbed the top of the young boy's head.

"No, of course not Saidai you both are fine. Mommy and I wanted to tell you that we're moving to a bigger and better country to help you 3 get a better education. So what do you 3 say?"

The 3 kids huddled up and talked amongst their selves. They walked back over to their parents.

"It sounds good."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke woke up. Damn it! This is the 2nd time this thing happened to him. Ever since Sasuke told Naruto the truth he's been getting these weird dreams. He got up out of bed and walked towards his mirror. His reflection showed him as a man who looked like he hasn't had any sleep in weeks, his hair looked tangled, his clothes were...well let's just put it that he looked like a broke homeless man. **(Nothing against them:p )**Sasuke stared into the mirror not really seeing him. He was too busy thinking about his dream. _Who was that family? That man looked very familiar. __Oh well._ He started stripping his clothes but stopped as he heard a thumping noise. He put his shirt back on and headed back into his bedroom. As he walked through the doorway he saw a pink haired woman laying in basically nothing on top of his bed. Only one word popped into his head. _Sakura._

"Sakura, what are you doing in here?"

She smiled at him and dropped onto the floor. She crawled slowly on her hands and knees towards him. Her voice was an attempt to sound sexy and mysterious but to Sasuke it was revolting. _Too many men have been riding her train for me._

"I was waiting for you baby."

He rolled his eyes and sat on one of the chairs inside his room.

"So where's Kakashi? Is he off doing little boys again?"

He face turned beet red and she faltered a little in her attempt to be sexy.

"No, actually he isn't. He's at home like the good boy he is. Why is it any concern of your as to what he does?"

Sasuke grunted. _When did she ever develop a backbone? Let's test this out huh? _ Sasuke's eyes turned red and black **(the Sharingan)** and he glared at Sakura. Her eyes widen and she began to shake. Sasuke stood up and ran at the speed of light at Sakura. He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. He smiled.

"Now, you imposter expose yourself and tell me what you want."

Sakura's body slowly turned into a man. Sasuke's eyes shined bright with disbelief.

"Wha...What...you...why...?"

The man just laughed.

* * *

Naruto sat on his balcony. Just sitting thinking about everything. The Power War, the Royal Kyuubi Family, Vampires, Werewolves. It was overwhelming to try and accept all of this information. He felt hatred towards Madara Uchiha because of him coming to the Werewolves' country he was spit on, beat, and mistreated in ways that no being, whether they were a vampire, a human, a werewolf, a half-vampire, an elf, or whatever, should be treated. He exhaled and watched as he could see his breath in front of him. He felt so depressed because Sasuke hasn't uttered a word to him since he explained all or hopefully most of what's going on. Naruto snorted. _That can't be the whole story. He has to be leaving out something. _**(Hint, hint)**

A movement outside of Sasuke's balcony caught Naruto's eye. Someone was standing outside his doors! The person had on a large and very long cloak. Naruto shivered. He felt that something he wouldn't like was about to take place pretty soon.

* * *

Itachi walked down the hallway. He had a bad feeling in his gut. He walked into his office and sat down.

_If what that old hag says then we're in trouble. I have to find this...Immortal One._

**Itachi, you worry too much!**

_Deidara get the hell out of my head!_

**Fine, but you never know Madara's wife might be able to help you. And stop calling her an old hag!**

_You know what when I find you...wait you said Madara's wife? _

**Yes, duh Itachi. Tsunade is Madara's wife after all he did turn her. Just because Madara was KILLED doesn't mean that she died. I think that at least one of their children ****are**** dead but I don't know how many they had.**

_Yes, wasn't one of their daughters the one who had a child with the werewolf?_

**Yup that's right. ****Her name was Rise, no wait Rani, oh no**** I know it was Roze!**

_Sigh. Okay thank you Deidara._

**Of course honey**** bunny.**

So the old hag was Madara's wife. _She just might actually be helpful. Thank you very much Deidara._

Sasuke couldn't speak. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. **HE**was here. He couldn't believe it. It was impossible. His enemy was standing in front of him.

"Sasuke..."

He was snapped out of his trance with 6 letters. His face turned red with anger his Sharingan blazing spinning in a clock-wise fashion his fangs bared.

"What do YOU want?"

The man flashed cocky grin.

"You never came to see me yesterday you know. I was kind of worried but I knew you must have been very busy or else you wouldn't have forgotten me."

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists and his eyes narrowed as he looked at the man standing in front of him.

"I don't have time for this Pein. Go back to my brother..."

* * *

A man sat in a darken room in the middle of nowhere. The only light sources were the light from his computer and the blinking light from his Bluetooth headset. A man on the other side of the conversation was currently speaking to the mysterious man.

"Suspect found any actions suggested boss?"

The man's face turned into a smirk.

"Yes, capture him."

* * *

Naruto was currently inside his shower in another world. A loud crash was heard from his bedroom window. He turned the shower off immediately and put his clothes on not caring that he was still wet. He turned the door knob slowly and stepped into his bedroom. To his left was the broken window. He walked over to it and scowled. No one was in the room and no one was outside. He shivered and turned around. Suddenly a blunt object was knocked upside his head. The last thing he thought was _I knew something bad was going to happen. _Darkness claimed him.

* * *

The man on the radio contacted his boss again.

"Boss suspect obtained. O.L.A.L.** (Out like a Light)**"

"Good work."

The man smirked again and began to pet his cat on his lap.** (Just like the man from Pokémon, Team Rocket's Leader.)**

Sasuke paused during his rant on Pein to listen. _I could've sworn I heard something...see there it goes again. _Sasuke turned to Pein.

"Wait here for a second okay Pein?"

Sasuke walked out of his room and down the hall to Naruto's room. He headed inside.

"Hey Naruto did you hear..."

Sasuke froze and stopped speaking. Glass laid everywhere. He checked the bathroom and he wasn't in there either. He ran back into the room. Hanging from the glass in the window was a note. He opened it and read it. When he was done he shook in rage. _That bastard... he took him! I can't wait until Sunday I have to come up with a plan now._

He walked back into his bedroom and stood in front of Pein. Pein looked at him in a curious expression.

"What's wrong hun?"

"I need you help Pein..."

* * *

The man in the darken room started to laugh as he thought about the events that were about to take place. _Just let them think I'm a follower of this so called Jesus. And when the time comes I will take over the world. I just need the Immortal One._

**A/N:**

I want to thank- **The Kyuubi maiden, cluelessninja65, and dragonfire04**thank you very muchI appreciate the reviews. I'm not very confident in myself but your reviews help me out a lot. Sometimes I go and read them again and smile. :p I will try and please you all!!!! Do you have any questions, comments, or ideas?? E-mail me or send me a message on here!

Love,

Mrs.ReggieBush


	4. Chapter 4

**T**itle: **S**cars

By: Mrs.ReggieBush

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while so this chapter will be extra long for you guys!!**

Normal _Thoughts _**Actions **

Chapter Cuatro:

"Well this is out new home! Aren't you guys excited!!"

The dark haired man turned from their new home and faced his wife and children. He smiled.

"You could at least look excited you guys. Just think a new town, new people, new friends, new schools..."

His wife scowled at him. It seemed he wasn't making it any better. She turned towards the children and put on her sweetest smile.

"Now look hear children, daddy here doesn't know what he's talking about. Just think of the different places you can go explore. The new people you can meet and the new food you can have. Here in this town you can have freedom. Isn't that what you have been complaining about? No freedom?"

The children looked at her with big sad eyes and the eldest and only son Saidai face scrunched up with anger.

"We didn't want to leave our friends!"

The eldest daughter Yuri started crying. As the mother went over to comfort her their father went to check out the house. And being the oldest meant being the nosiest so of course Saidai followed his father. The house was dark and dreary it gave off a haunted house vibe. As the father went into the kitchen the young boy went upstairs. Checking out each room he thought to himself._ This house is very creepy. _As he was checking out the last room the floorboard gave loose and suddenly he was plunged into darkness and the last thing he saw was yellow eyes...

He pulled the string and suddenly Itachi was clouded in light. He walked into the dusty room and looked around at the dozens upon dozens of the boxes waiting to be opened. His face suddenly turned wary. He sighed again. It seemed that that's all he's been doing lately. He walked farther into the room. He was suddenly standing in the middle of the room turning in a circle looking at the dozens of boxes that he has to look though. He sighed again and got to work.

Deidara walked towards the room that held Tsunade in it. He knocked on the door and waited until he had permission to enter. Strangely that never came. Deidara opened the door and cautiously stepped inside. It was pitch black so he was forced to find the light switch. After a minute or two of tripping of different object and walking into the wall once Deidara finally found the light switch. When his eyes finally got used to the brightness his eyes widened in surprise. _Oh, shit._

Itachi was looking inside his third box when Sasori came in. Itachi barely glanced at him when he walked in. Sasori just walked over to Itachi and started helping him look through the boxes.

"Is there anything specific you looking for?"

Itachi nodded.

"Anything that will help us gets something out of that old hag Tsunade. After all she is Madara's wife. She's the only source of information about what happened and any clues about who the Immortal One is."

Sasori nodded and started digging through the boxes. After a few minutes the door busted open and Pein walked in. Itachi and Sasori both stopped and waited for Pein to start speaking. He looked scared at what he had to tell them but never the less had to get it over with.

"I have two things to tell and discuss with you two. The first is that Sasuke has called an emergency meeting between him and you Itachi and the second is that Tsunade had been killed."

Itachi jumped up.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes, her body is in her room. Deidara discovered her. She has some kind of weird marking of her body and a note. Deidara says..."

His voice broke off and he shuddered. Itachi was getting frustrated.

"Deidara says what?"

"Deidara says...the mark on her body...belongs to your brother's clan Itachi."

Naruto woke in a bright room. The walls, floor, and door was white. Everything was white! As he tried to get up he realized he was strapped to a cold, metal table. _If the metal is still cold to me that means I was just put here. _After he finished this thought the door opened to have a rather slim pale man with dark long hair and green eyes come into the room. Another man followed with white hair and glasses. The man with the dark hair stood in front of Naruto and just stared at him. Then he smirked and hit Naruto across the face.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet my precious one."

At hearing this, the white hair man stiffened. The dark haired one laughed. His laughed bounced off the walls and make Naruto wince.

"Oops, sorry Naruto I forgot the side effects of the drug results in a very bad headache. And plus you have a very nice lump on your head."

The dark haired one turned towards the white haired one. At this action the white haired one turned to attention.

"Kabuto..."

_So that's the white haired one's name...Kabuto._

"Yes Orochimaru?"

"Keep an eye on him. He's very precious to the mission. Don't forget that okay?"

On that note the one called Orochimaru walked out of the room. As soon as Orochimaru left the room Kabuto smirked at Naruto.

"We're going to have a lot of fun Naruto."

Kabuto walked slowly towards Naruto with an evil glint in his eyes. Kabuto licked his lips and Naruto winced again. _I don't like the way he's looking at me. _Kabuto started undressing himself slowly. When Naruto's eyes widened Kabuto started to laugh.

"It's time to play with me Naruto."

Sasuke paced into his office waiting to see if Itachi would accept his proposal to come to his house to talk about how to handle this situation. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and thinking it was Itachi he ran to open it. _Strange, he never knocked before. _When he opened it he seen it was Kakashi and Sakura. **(I had to put them in here. There's not enough of Kakashi!!) **

"Kakashi and Sakura what a surprise I didn't expect you to come. Please come inside."

They both walked inside and hung up there coats. They all walked into Sasuke's living room. Kakashi and Sakura both sat on the couch while Sasuke sat in one of the chairs. They sat in silence but then Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and just decided to get to the point.

"Do you mind explaining why you decided to come over this late at night?"

They both looked at each other and shifted in their seats. They looked uncomfortable. Not like Sasuke cared or anything. Finally Kakashi decided to talk for both of them.

"Sasuke we're very sorry but we have to do something that's against both of our wishes."

Sasuke looked at them like they were crazy.

"What does that have to do with me at all?"

Sakura turned red and stuttered when she tried to speak.

"Sasuke...m...me and...Ka...Kakashi really...really do...don't want t...to do this to you."

Sasuke looked confused and looked back and forth between the two.

"Do what!?"

Kakashi stood up. Sasuke was starting to get angry. So when Kakashi started walking over towards him he stood up too.

"Do this."

Suddenly Kakashi was standing behind Sasuke. As Sasuke was turning his head towards Kakashi a furry paw hit him right near the temple. As he was falling towards the ground and darkness started forming around his vision Sasuke thought. _Why were Kakashi's hands so furry and why were Sakura's eyes yellow?_

Darkness consumed him.

When the young boy awakened his whole family was surrounded by him and they all had worry etched into their faces. When the boy started to move and he closed his eyes the mother spoke. But he couldn't understand what she was saying. Then someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes again. There standing above him was his father. His smile was soft and trustworthy. He looked so happy that the boy woke up.

"Son, what happened?"

"The...thing...scared me."

The father looked confused.

"What thing son?"

"The...thing with yellow...eyes."

The father's eyes widened and his face looked frightened. As the son was going back to sleep the man's body started to shake. _It can't be. They can't be here. That bastard said no one was here. They just can't know that we're here that's all._

The wife walked over to the husband and smiled. Her blonde hair touching the floor and her blue eyes trained on her husband. The husband tried to smile but couldn't.

"Is everything alright dear?"

Their two other children walked over to their parents and sat on their father's lap. The man looked at his two daughters, his son, and his wife. He smiled a fake smile at them and answered.

"Of course it is Tsunade. Do you have any trust in me?"

The wife smiled again at him and the children. _Just don't let them know. Tsunade can't know either. I'll just keep it to my self again. I can handle this. Nothing will go wrong. Just get new recruits for the clan and leave. Nothing can go wrong._

Little did he know everything he has known and grown accustom to will change forever and his ignorance will start a great rivalry that will last for years to come.

**I want to say a big thank you to cluelessninja65 and the Kyuubi maiden. Your reviews have been great!!!! Also cluelessninja65 you said that it's moving a bit fast trust me there's so many twists in this story I don't know how I came up with it hahahaha. Just watch it all fold out. ********. You'll be shocked.**

**Mrs.ReggieBush **


	5. Chapter 5

**T**itle: **S**cars

**B**y:** M**rs.**R**eggie**B**ush

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had 3 different projects to do in school so I haven't really been able to update like I wanted to. This is basically a filler chapter since I felt bad about not updating. This is the beginning of the new era you could say.

Normal _Thoughts _**Actions**

**C**hapter **C**inco: _**Filler Chapter**_

Thunder crackled across the nighttime sky as a young boy sat in front of his window. He knew he shouldn't be up and out of bed because his evil mother would surely beat him for it. The young boy sighed as he thought of his mother. His mother hated him but his father that was a different story. His father loved him... even with his... mutation as his mother put it.

The young boy pulled the chair closer to the window as the rain ran down it. His room was dark and scary with hardly anything in it. He only had a bed and a chair in his room. But the odd thing is the young boy's room was the size of a master bedroom. He had his own private bathroom and a walkthrough closet. The young boy ran his hand through his dark odd colored hair.

There was a noise outside his bedroom door. Eyes widened in fear, the young boy knew exactly what was coming. The chair scrapped against the wooden floor as the boy ran towards his bed as soon as he jumped in it the door busted open.

A young drunk woman strutted into the room as if she was the center of the world. She stopped in front of the boy's bed and lifted up the covers. In her hand was a whip. Her face was filled with rage as she looked at the young boy.

"You're a demon! Why did I have to have a son like you! I hate you! You ruined my life!"

The young woman lifted her hand and raised the whip over her head. Large red eyes closed in pain as the beating began.

A young sorceress watched into her ball as the young boy's beating continued. Her eyes filled with tears as the woman beat her young innocent child. _They have no idea how wrong they are. They have the wrong person..._

**Thank you everyone who had any kind of alert on this story or on me. Also, a very big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I would also like to say that I would like someone's opinion on a certain question that will affect this story greatly. So if your interested please let me know.**

**M**rs.**R**eggie**B**ush


	6. Chapter 6

Tile: Scars

**T**ile: **S**cars

**B**y: **M**rs.**R**eggie**B**ush

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or even has an alert out on me or my story. Also, animeluver456123,** **I did very well on my reports thank you. **

Normal _Thoughts _**Actions**

Chapter 6: Her Story 

The young girl paced in her room as she waited for the results of the meeting. Her father and mother were currently up to their heads in the fact that there were werewolves on this land before they came here. Now they're being ordered out of town since this is Kyuubi and Werewolf parts. She sat on her bed and tried to be quiet but still all she could hear were muffled sounds coming form the living room. The girl laid half-way on her bed as she looked through the stuff currently underneath her bed. After a while she found it. Her precious photo book of her beloved one named Neji. He was so very handsome. They had been going out for 4 months now and she was already in love with him. It all had started when her older brother had fell and saw some yellow eyes when they were younger…

After the whole incident the children went to sleep. The wife came downstairs into the kitchen, where the father was, after she tuck the children into their beds. As she was walking into the kitchen she heard her husband talking to someone.

"Yes, I'm sure. That's what my son saw."

A deep voice replied.

"Well, I'm going to have to check it out."

"Ok. Thank you Neji."

The mother stood outside the door until the conversation was over. When the door opened a tall handsome muscular guy walked out of the kitchen. He didn't say anything just smirked and walked away. The mother walked into the kitchen and saw her husband sitting faced down at the kitchen counter. She walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"What's wrong hunny?"

He didn't say anything just sat there and stared at the counter. They sat together in silence. Then after a few minutes he finally answered.

"They know."

The boy named Neji walked outside the front door of the house and down the porch stairs. He was walking down the driveway when he felt eyes on him. He turned around and saw that Madara's and Tsunade's daughter was watching him outside her bedroom window. He smiled and waved at her. She ran from the window when Neji's eyes began to glow yellow. He smirked and started to walk down the driveway again.

The young girl sighed and was startled when there was a knocking on her window. She put the photo book back under her bed and walked over towards her window. When she opened it Neji climbed inside her room. After she closed the window he dusted himself off and gave her a weird look.

"Why are you looking at me like that Neji?"

He didn't reply just started to walk slowly towards her. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"No Neji! Not now my parents and siblings are home!"

"Come on baby please?"

He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. Starting at her ear lobe and ending at her collarbone. She started to moan all protests leaving her mind. He started pushing off her clothes until she was just left in her underwear and bra. She started pulling his pants and boxers off so he was left with just a shirt and vest on.

"Baby…my….parents is…"

He started licking her belly button and going lower until he was at the hem of her panties and with his teeth he pulled them off. She started to moan as his mouth went exploring, kissing from her ankles to her hip. He caught her eye and smirked at her loving the way her face was flushed and how she was panting from the heavy need of him filling her. He took off his vest and shirt and then moved his hands slowly up her legs until the reached her vagina. He pulled apart he lips and…**Sorry dear viewers but it was getting a little graphic I couldn't put the rest in here because man I was reading it and I was starting to get hot and bothered. On with the story!!**

Neji awoke in his lover's arms early the next morning. He smirked at the thought. _That's funny me and her lovers? Ha! Yeah right I would never have sex with her by choice. _Neji fished himself out of his lover's embrace and walked over to where his pants were. He called an unknown number and spoke softly not wanting to wake the young girl up.

"Neji is it completed?"

"Yes, her father thought I was one of them because of the eyes. He has no clue."

"Good."

He hung up the phone and silently laughed to himself. _This is just the beginning. Everything's in motion now. _His eyes turned into a yellow white. _We will take over the humans, the vampires, the werewolves, and even the Royal Kyuubi Family. We just have to turn them against each other. _

**How many of you thought Neji was on the werewolves' side? I have so many twists and turns to this plot its just everywhere. Also I need maybe 3 or 4 names for some of the character coming up so if you would like to have your name or a name you like in the story just submit it. **

**Mrs. ReggieBush**


End file.
